Ninja Dragon
by ZeldaDragonChild
Summary: When an odd girl turns up with the Akatsuki tailing her, what's Naruto's reaction? What's her story? R&R telling me anythin that I could do better, and what sucks! The girl is my character btw...
1. Chapter 1

The girl tripped and stumbled through the trees as she tried to run. She grabbed a tree branch on her way and abruptly swung left. She let go of the branch, scraping her hand as she did, and jumped onto a lower branch. Just as she began to hop to the next tree her foot that she had landed on slipped backwards and she landed on her ribs. She felt a painful snap and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. _No! Crap! I'm almost there too... they'll catch up with me! I don't want to die! Not now..._ She thought before losing consciousness.

"Man… do you think she's alright?" The girl heard a voice.

"I'm not positive, but I think she will be," a second voice said. The girl ached all over, and when she tried to move her legs it felt as if there were weights holding each one down. The same feeling happened in her arms. She opened her eyes. At least they didn't have that feeling.

"Hey! Hey! Sakura, she opened her eyes!" The first voice exclaimed. Her vision focused, and she was looking at two people; a girl with pink hair and green eyes and a boy with spiky blond hair with blue eyes and three thin lines on each cheek that looked like whiskers.

"W-where am I?" She asked, confused. She had thought she was dead. She shifted her position the best she could and felt a sharp pain through her side.

"Oh!" She gasped and despite the lack of feeling, besides the aching in her arms she wrapped them around her ribs.

"You alright?" The boy leaned forward with worry in his eyes. She looked up at them. His eyes weren't just blue; they were crystal like.

"I… I don't know," she admitted, her voice hoarse.

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura, I've been taking care of you," the pink haired girl said. "What's your name?'

"Doragon Gina," the girl said. With the feeling returning in her hands and arms she brushed away a strand of her light brown hair that had fallen out of the ribbon that held her right bangs in their braid.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the boy said smiling.

"Hello," Gina muttered. She had never had a way with words. "More importantly, where am I?"

"Konoha of course," Naruto said.

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!" Sakura said, hitting him on the head.

"Ouch! Geez!"

"Oh so I made it here?" Gina wondered. It took her a minute to realize she said it out loud.

"What do you mean, Gina?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. Gina hastily shook her head.

"It was nothing."

"You sure?" Naruto made sure, leaning forward.

"YES!" Gina snapped. He drew back with wide eyes.

"Er… sorry," he said awkwardly.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Gina apologized. She really had never been a people person so she would raise her voice when she didn't mean to or say things she didn't mean.

"So, why are you here?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"B-because I'm running away from-- someone," she said quietly.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure if you have heard of them, but I know at least one of them is from here," then she motioned them to come closer and she said, "The Akatsuki." Naruto stiffened and Sakura put her hand over her mouth.

"The Akatsuki?" Sakura echoed.

"Yes, that's why I need to go as soon as possible. Like now," Gina informed them. She swung her legs over the right side of the bed so fast that she nearly kicked Sakura off by mistake.

"Er… sorry," Gina said. She was still in her clothes so she got up and looked over at Naruto. He was glaring at her. _Crap!_ She flinched when she met his gaze._ I didn't mean to make anyone mad at me for bringing the Akatsuki here! I just needed help._ She thought. Looking away from Naruto she walked over toward the door.

"No," Naruto suddenly said, grabbing Gina's arm.

"Let me go!" She raised her voice. He tightened his grip on her arm and she pulled against him.

"I SAID: LET. ME. GO!" And she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and bolted toward the door. She got out and ran down the hallway despite the pains that traveled from her feet up her legs. Her lungs hurt because of her ribs also, but she needed to get out of the village before she got in trouble for being there.

"Um, Miss?" A nurse desperately tried to stop Gina from running out the door but to no avail. She got out the doors and jumped onto the rooftops. She hopped from roof to roof in the direction of the Village gates. Finally she got there and paused for a second to catch her breath; her ribs were killing her.

"Don't you know what 'no' means?" A voice scolded her from behind. She whipped around. Naruto walked up to her.

"You're coming back Gina," He said grabbing her left wrist and nearly dragging her in the direction she just came from (or at least trying to).

"No, I said that I'm leaving! SO, LET ME GO!" She pried at his fingers to try and release her wrist and she suddenly felt herself being lifted. Naruto was carrying her over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" She hissed at him, thrashing her arms and legs like a child, hitting his back with her fist.

"No!" He snapped back. "You aren't leaving."

"Why, may I ask, do you care?" Gina asked him rather rudely, continuing with the thrashing.

"Because we're the same. Now shut the hell up and STOP MOVING!" He yelled at her as she narrowly missed kicking his face with her heel. "Also, you are in no condition to be running around. I'm guessing that your ribs hurt when you ran, eh? And they probably hurt now with the way I'm carrying you," He added as if the first thing he said had slipped out. The same? What did he mean? Gina's head spun and she stopped kicking her legs. Her ribs were hurting her also.

"Fine, but I can walk."

"How do I know that you aren't going to run away again?"

"Because you'd catch me anyway. You're lucky that I'm not healed all the way or I would've kicked your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!" He retorted letting her down.

"Alrighty then as soon as I recover and before I leave we'll have a match and I will beat you!" She sneered mockingly at him.

"You're on," he grinned in her face. The shook hands on it. Gina then tried to take a step but collapsed instead.

"Aw craaap!" She muttered under her breath. She tried to get up but she couldn't move her legs.

"Ha! Now I think I do have to carry you," Naruto said bending down and picking her up.

"I hate you," she said as he laughed at her, folding her arms. _Well then GeoDragon this'll be fun now won't it?_ She yelled at herself through her thoughts. _Great…_

"Gina! Can I come in?" The Hokage knocked on her infirmary door. Sakura, who was her apprentice, was with her.

"Yes," Gina said. A blond woman who had the Hokage's robe on, and high-heeled sandals walked in. She looked around her middle thirties at most (although she was about fifty-three!) and had her blonde hair in two low ponytails.

"So, you're the girl who has brought the Akatsuki here again, hmm?" She said after closing the door. Sakura sat on the edge of Gina's bed and the Hokage pulled up a chair.

"I'm the fifth Hokage, Tsunade," she introduced herself to a confused Gina. "Now let me have a look at you're legs and ribs." It was the day after Gina had been brought into Konoha. Her legs were still not better, and she had begged Sakura to heal them for her after finding out from Naruto that she was a medical ninja. Sakura refused to let her leave because she was in danger, but had promised to bring her mentor to her. Gina didn't know Sakura's mentor was the Hokage, and especially didn't think she'd be the legendary Tsunade. Gina still couldn't move them besides an occasional stretch or a shift in position. She pulled off the sheets and Tsunade held her hands over Gina's thighs and then her shins to her calves, after she held her hands on the spot where Gina had broken her ribs.

"You're muscle's in your legs have been torn, bruised and basically fatigued, and your ribs are healing surprisingly fast. They will probably be alright by tomorrow. I'm going to keep you on bed rest so they can heal naturally instead of healing them now," she told Gina.

"What?! But I need to go now! I can't let them get into this village!" Gina yelled.

"You aren't going anywhere, young lady. Sakura and Naruto explained about the Akatsuki. You need to stay put so that you are safe."

"But-,"

"NO BUTS! What I said goes," and with that Tsunade walked out of the room. Gina sat there fuming. She hadn't ever wanted to bring danger to a village, especially Konoha.

That night, even though Gina's legs ached painfully, she crept as quietly as she could out of the hospital. Or she tried. As soon as she got out the window and down to the ground she felt something pick her up which caused her to gasp loudly.

"What don't you understand about 'stay put'?" A voice asked her. It was Naruto.

"The whole thing. Now let me go," Gina snarled. He shook his head and cradled her in his arms. He jumped back up to the window and stepped through it, setting her back down on the bed.

"Now, don't make me have to tie you up like they had to do to me two and a half years ago," he said, pushing her shoulders down onto the bed. He let go and she immediately shot back up into a sitting position. Her glare looked as if it would burn a hole in Naruto's eyes.

"What, are you spring loaded or something?" He exclaimed after trying to make her lay down again.

"Yes. Now let me go. I really don't want to bring the Akatsuki here to you people. You have been so kind, and you let me spend the night. My legs don't bother me enough to keep me from running, so if you would be so kind as to let me go…"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"_WHYYY??_"

"You haven't told me why the Akatsuki are after you. So spill and, if it is a good enough reason, I'll let you go," he smirked in her face. Despite the white hot lava that was boiling up inside her, she blushed. His eyes were so pretty… _Whoa, blush?! I don't blush… when was the last time I did anyway…_ she thought, confused by her emotions.

"Fine… I give up. I was chased here by two members of the Akatsuki. This is because they either want me to join them… or they want my… er… power," she paused after she had gotten herself together, hoping that was enough to satisfy him. He urged her to keep telling the story. When she didn't, Naruto glared at her.

"Well go on; what power?" He asked with a mocking tone. She bit her lip. _Should I tell him? He'd think I was a freak… it's so complicated… nobody could understand…_ She debated with herself about telling him her secret. She eventually gave in.

"I'm a dragon," she barely whispered. He heard her though. His blue eyes grew wide and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something.

"I don't get it," he finally said. Of course.

"I. Am. A. Dra-gon! Not human?? Get it now?!" She exclaimed, louder than she would have liked, while saying each word slowly and exaggerating 'dragon'.

"Then why do you _look_ like a human?"

"I'll explain that if I ever see you again… if you even let me go."

"Fine. Continue," Naruto said. He sat crossed legged on the end of the bed and set his hands on top of his knees.

"_ANYWAY_, they have been chasing me for a while and I have traveled everywhere. But that bit of bad luck back there slowed me down, and now they are going to come into the village and look for me. So if you will excuse me," Gina said, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. She winced and sat back down. Naruto gave her a funny look between shock, anger, laughter (from her not being able to stand up) and stubbornness.

"Great story. It's a good enough reason-,"

"So let me go!"

"_But_ you aren't going anywhere."

"Why?!"

"Because we're the same! I've told you that before! The Akatsuki are after me too! I harbor the nine-tailed fox; Kyubi!" He nearly yelled.

"I have always been shunned by everybody, and had the Akatsuki on my trail since I had the stupid demon sealed inside me! I never knew my parents! I understand," he continued.

"What?" Gina was dazed. There was someone else out there like her? Someone who was shunned… who everybody hated…

"If you want, I can show you around the village… I bet it's alright for you to be out of bed if you're with me," he added. She felt a smile cross her face, but then immediately it turned back into a frown of shock.

"Er… sorry I didn't mean—"

"No, no, sorry. It's me. I don't remember the last time I smiled," she said sadly. Then she looked up at him. "I'd love to see the village."

"Cool! Do you want to go now or tomorrow?"

"I really don't care, but I think tomorrow would be nice because that's when everyone is around… but I want the fresh air now," she started to debate with herself again.

"I can show you the village now and again tomorrow, if you want," he offered. Once again she felt a smile on her face.

"That sounds good," she said. He helped her stand up, and then picked her up so he could jump out the window onto the roof.

"I just hope Granny Tsunade doesn't find us out here," he muttered, hopping off the roof and landing on the ground below. He set her carefully on her feet. She wobbled, and she found herself leaning on his shoulder to stand. Embarrassed (which was another emotion she hadn't felt since she was a child), she quickly stood straight, only to fall to her knees. He laughed.

"Shut up before I take your headband and shove it down your throat," she threatened. Naruto helped her up, still laughing. Her hands flew to the back of his head to take off the headband, but in the middle of untying it, he grabbed her wrists so she couldn't move them. She stared into his eyes. Her mouth went dry. They stood there like that for a few moments before Gina broke the silence.

"Let go," she sighed.

"Then you let go of my headband."

"I told you, I'm shoving it down your throat."

"That's violent."

"We're ninja." He opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Good point," he reluctantly admitted. He held her up by one hand on her shoulder and the other lingering by her elbow in case her legs gave out again.

"So, tell me about you. I've told you- er- some about me," Gina awkwardly tried to start a conversation. This she rarely did. In fact, she rarely spoke unless it was dissing someone or yelling.

"Well, as I've said, I'm a Junchuuriki, and for a part of my life, I hated everyone. They all shunned me. But then, Iruka sensei acknowledged me and encouraged me. He was my teacher at the academy. It took me three years to pass the exams, but then it did and I was put in a three man cell…" he trailed off, lost in a memory that seemed to be painful.

"Naruto? Are you alright? C'mon, on of us has to be able to support me, and I can tell you; it's not me."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was put in a squad with Sakura, Master Kakashi and… Sasuke," Naruto barely whispered the last name. Gina decided she wasn't going to ask about this Sasuke character, although curiosity was nagging at the back of her mind.

"And really that's it. I guess I either don't have the most exciting life, or I suck at summarizing things," he concluded. He wasn't telling her everything, and she knew it.

"What about you, Miss Dragon-lady?" He quickly changed the subject from him to her to stop awkward silences. Her face paled.

"I'm a dragon, I've told you. I've led a depressing life, you might call it, and I am really not in the mood to explain it at the moment," she said with a sharper tone than she meant. She sighed when an awkward silence crept over the pair. Then she realized that they had stopped walking.

"I'm going to take you back; you seem tired," Naruto broke the silence. And, before she could protest, he scooped her up, cradling her in his arms and ran back to her room. He set her on the bed, and this time she didn't complain. She was rather tired.

"'Night," he said, hopping out the window.

"'Night…" she whispered. And then she remembered that she had wanted to ask him why he was there. Anger burned up the nice feeling she had had in her when she realized that Tsunade had probably ordered him to watch her for that exact reason. She hopped out of bed, sending chakra to her legs to keep them up (she was told strictly not to do so) and flung open the door and looked straight ahead. A shocked Sakura was sitting guard against the wall in a chair.

"I KNEW IT!" She shouted, the white hot lava feeling seeping into her blood.

"G-G-Gina?!" Sakura stuttered with her hand over her heart. "W-what's wrong?"

"Stupid people! Thanks for not trusting me!" She slid the door shut so hard that the glass window in it trembled. Thoughts clouded her common sense. _They probably told him to take me out to calm me down so that they could gain my trust! They all probably hate me for bringing the Akatsuki here, and they just want me to heal so I can get the hell out of their hair!_ She went on thought rampage. But then, as she calmed down (she was real sensitive about trusting people) her thoughts began to clear up. _But, if they wanted me to leave sooner then they would have healed me the day I got here. And why do I care if they were just trying to calm me anyway?_ She blushed with embarrassment at her own thoughts. Why would she care if Naruto had just taken her out on orders, not because he was being nice? She shook the thoughts out of her head and, once again sending chakra to her legs she got out of bed and opened the door to apologize to Sakura. But when she opened the door it wasn't just Sakura.

"You're an idiot, Naruto!" She was hissing at him when Gina opened the door. "Whatever you did that blew our cover, you're a moron!" She was shaking his head back and forth.

"I- told- you- I- was- just- stopping- her- from- leaving!" He exclaimed in between shakes.

"Er… Sakura?" Gina interrupted. Sakura and Naruto both looked at her simultaneously. She abruptly dropped him and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to-."

"No, I'm sorry. I am tired and I was overreacting, letting my stupid, distrustful thoughts get the better of me. Naruto was just trying to calm me down, so it's alright," she explained. He got up from the floor and wobbled.

"Geez every time you do that it makes me dizzy…" he muttered. "Now, can I go?" He asked the pink-haired girl.

"Yup. Bye," she waved innocently.

"Sorry, again. I'm going to bed, and I'm not going to be able to leave because my legs still hurt," she assured Sakura.

"Then, how are you standing… oh you aren't using chakra are you?" Sakura sighed with an exasperated tone, putting her fingertips on her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Uh… why wasn't I supposed to again?"

"It's even worse for you're muscles that trying to walk on them without the chakra! You won't heal as fast!" And with the last sentence, Gina was in the bed without forced chakra in her legs.

"Let me check them just in case," she rolled her eyes. After a moment she looked Gina in the eye. "You, missy, will be staying here a little while longer."

"NO!" Gina yelled, flopping her head down on her pillow. _Idiot! You are never going to get out of here!_

_"Gina! It's about time you woke up!" _

_Where am I now? Ayumu? Haru? _She opened her eyes and, instead of her cozy room in her brother and sister's house, she was in the infirmary. She slid her legs out from under the white covers and stood up. Her legs didn't hurt. She took a few steps, and then walked around the room. She was fine. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Will you be leaving now?" Naruto's disappointed voice sounded from the window.

"GAH!" Gina yelled, turning around. She was only in a nightgown that the nurses were making her wear.

"Turn around, perv!" She yelled. His face went red.

"I'm not a pervert! You're in a nightgown, not like it's your underwear!"

"Yeah? Well the point is I'm not fully dressed and you are sitting in my window! What, were you watching me sleep?!" Her face was red too, from embarrassment. He snorted and stood up. Then he turned around and hopped off the roof. She immediately felt bad for yelling at him. She walked to the chair that was at the other end of the room and took off the nightgown. She slipped on her fishnet undershirt, and then her forest green t-shirt. Next she put on her brown Bermuda shorts and left her green zip up hooded sweatshirt on the chair. She didn't have a head band since she was no longer belonging to a village. She walked into the hallway and slipped on her sandals, and after that she walked down it to find Sakura. She found the orange and black ninja instead.

"You never answered my question," he said, blocking her from passing.

"You stormed off before I could."

"You yelled at me!"

"You peeped!"

"Did not!"

"Naruto, do you ever shut up?" A new voice entered the argument. An older man with long, spiky white hair and a sage's outfit walked up.

"Hey, just because you are sore that Granny Tsunade kicked your ass because you were flirting with her again doesn't mean you have to be mean to me," he turned and yelled at the man. But he was looking at Gina.

"Oh ho! What have we here?" He gave her a creepy smile.

"Oh no, you leave her alone, pervy sage!" Naruto stepped in front of Gina.

"I was only kidding with her. Who is she? Your new girlfriend?" Naruto made a choking noise.

"NO!" He finally spit out.

"You say it like it would be a bad thing even if I was," Gina muttered under her breath. He didn't hear her because he was now fighting with the man.

"YOU stay AWAY from her! Don't freak her out pervy sage!" Naruto was yelling at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? My name is Jiraiya!" Soon, Gina couldn't take anymore.

"SHUT THE HECK UP BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed at them. "You are giving me a headache!" She exclaimed quieter.

"Well, I was just on my way out-,"

"-From being schooled," Naruto interrupted.

"-To find you, _Naruto_, to tell you that we were going to have a training session."

"Right on! Can Gina come?" Naruto aimed the question more at Gina than at Jiraiya.

"Sure! I'd love to have your pretty friend-,"

"I told you to leave her alone," Naruto interrupted, grabbing Gina's hand to tow her away from the 'pervy sage'.

"Meet you at the training field at noooon!" He called (more to Gina) in a sing-song voice. Naruto shook his head sadly. Once Gina knew they were out of earshot, she asked, "What's his deal?"

"As I've said, he's a pervert. He peeks on the girls at the baths. Oh, but you're leaving; aren't you," he added sadly, stopping and letting go of her hand.

"Why do you care if I leave anyway?" She asked and, once again, with a harsher tone than she meant. He looked her in the eye.

"Well, I like you. I think you're pretty cool," he said with a smile. She felt her heart skip a beat, but that wasn't the only thing for long. After a minute she felt a searing pain in her chest.

"Oh!" She gasped, collapsing.

"Er… sorry was it something I said?!" Naruto caught her awkwardly. "I meant as a friend!" But Gina couldn't hear him. She was unconscious.

"Say what??" Naruto yelled in Tsunade's face.

"Oh my God, Naruto! I told you; she has a curse seal on her!" The fifth yelled back with frustration.

"Well can you explain why that made her pass out?!" He argued back.

"From the beginning," Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut to try to calm down. "All we can tell right now is that it looks like a 'Seal of Hate', and if that is true, then it means that she can't receive love or 'sincere kindness' from anyone outside family or she will, at a ninety-five percent chance, die. I personally didn't believe in this curse seal, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"But, I didn't do anything-."

"Did you say anything nice to her or about her?"

"Well I told her that I like her and basically I want to be her friend…" he trailed off, guilt traveling over his face. "I didn't know…"

"None of us did. This may be another reason that she wanted to leave so quickly; she didn't want to get close to anyone," Tsunade looked over her shoulder at the brown haired girl. Anger was flared up inside her. A curse seal, especially the Hatred one, was a cruel mark to put upon any person. It was received when one being despised and loathed another so much that they send chakra into the person's body so that nobody can love them.

"Some freak must really hate that poor girl," she muttered through gritted teeth. "Naruto," she added, "Be careful how you act around her. We don't want anything to happen, and we definitely don't want her to fall into the hands of the Akatsuki," she got up off the chair she was sitting in and, making last minute notes on her status clipboard, she walked out the door. Naruto looked over at Gina. She was pretty, especially when she had that calm look on her face… _No, I'm not putting her through pain! This is dumb!_ He yelled at himself, rising from his chair and moving it to the side of her bed, and sat back down.

_"Gina, dear? What happened? You don't like anybody do you?" Haru? Sis? _

_"No I don't think so. But I-I'm not sure; I just met him after all. And besides I can't love anyone or the seal will break…"_

Gina opened her eyes to the infirmary… again. She had hoped that last night had been her last. After a moment or two of trying to fall back into that nice, deep sleep, she gave up and propped herself up on her elbows. Then she realized that she didn't remember going to bed last night. She didn't even remember what she did during the day. Completely confused, she looked around the room. Sakura was sitting in a chair next to her bed with a clipboard, fast asleep. Her hand looked like it could have been ready to write, but the pen was on the floor.

"Sakura?" Gina reached over and tapped one of her knees.

"I-I'm awake! I didn't fall asleep Lady Tsunade- Oh, Gina!" She realized it wasn't Tsunade about to scold her for dozing on the job.

"Are you alright?! How do you feel? Any pain? Oh I need to get Shizune or Tsunade-sama!" She got up quickly and let the clipboard fall to the ground with a clatter. She quickly and roughly slid open the door and didn't even bother to shut it. Gina heard her running feet go what she guessed to be about halfway down the hall before she heard voices. Echoing down the hallway she heard the Fifth asking Sakura questions that she couldn't quite understand from the distance.

"So, Gina, you're finally awake, huh?" Tsunade pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Er, finally?"

"You've been out for quite a while. But that's beside the point. Now, is that a Seal of Hate you have there?" The question took Gina by surprise. She thought hard to remember what had happened. _Oh yeah, Naruto had said he… liked me_ she thought hesitantly, as if the memory would bring the pain that she remembered, back. It didn't, but she had the funniest feeling inside her.

"Is it?" Tsunade demanded. Gina looked slowly up at her from her balled up fists.

"Yes, it's a form of that you can say," she said in a monotone.

"Who put it on you?" The Fifth continued.

"Why? Why does it matter? Oh, yeah, it _doesn't_!" She snapped rather rudely. A vein began to twitch in Tsunade's temple.

"Listen, girl that is a horrendous curse you have on you, and we want to find a way to get it off!" She leaned towards Gina and pointed at her. "Nobody, _dragon_ or_ human_, deserves to live like that." Gina stiffened. Should she trust these people? She had trusted others just to be stabbed in the back (one time literally). _I… I have nothing to lose…_ she admitted to herself before looking Tsunade in the eye. Sakura, who seemed to have been sitting in a quiet stupor, seemed to force herself out of it and asked, "Lady Tsunade, what do you mean? How come you never told me any-,"

"Because I wanted you and Naruto to keep watch. I planned on telling you, and now I am," she interrupted. "Anyway, are you going to tell us?"

"Fine. I have nothing to lose. But let me start at the beginning." She started.

"I am the Earth Dragon, or GeoDragon. There are more of the Dragons, but I'm not getting into that. I was born to a Dragon mother and a human father. Dragons, as you may know, have two physical states; a human figure and a dragon figure. Occasionally a dragon can be born with a third, such as an animal. Well, when a Dragon and human have children, those infants have a fifty-fifty to a seventy-five percent chance of being a certain dragon that is not on the Earth at the time. After two children turning out to be Dragons, my 'father' decided he wanted no more children, but he was going to stay with his wife anyway. But an accident came along, and he prayed and hoped that this accident child would be human. But no, she was a dragon; me. Unable to take it anymore after I was six, he began to drink excessive amounts of alcohol and began to treat me as an outcast; a freak, for four more years of her life. He was too proud of his oldest child, his daughter, and his second child, his son to shun them too much. But I was apparently a failure to him, and being an accident didn't help my matters. He finally began to hate me with such intensity at the fourth year, to put this freaking curse seal on me after I explained my emotions and feelings to him about how he treated me. After he did so, I realized that I had no 'happy' emotions unless I was with other Dragons." She paused, letting her huge talk sink in.

"So the Dragons have extreme power and chakra; a good amount more than the tailed beasts, so none other than the Akatsuki came to look for me, my older brother Ayumu, and my sister Haru, and my mother. My father, being a complete fag, helped my brother and sister away and wanted to help my mother, but not me. My mother wouldn't hear of it, though. She couldn't stand to see how he treated me but couldn't do anything about it. But this was going too far to her; leaving me behind to a power seeking organization. He killed her." Gina's voice became hesitant to continue with the story. But she did anyway.

"I've been on the run for five and a half years from them and some trackers from my home village. My father had helped the Akatsuki destroy the village, but he blamed me in front of the few remaining survivors, so when the Akatsuki said that they were going to capture me, they all helped. Anyway that's most of my story. But about the curse, it's different from most other Hatred seals. This one binds me in a human form so I can't transform, and if I receive love or sincere kindness (as in they go out of their way to help or something) from anyone it begins to force my body to change, and puts a huge amount of stress and pain on the heart and other organs. If someone actually admits that they love me or are in love with me (or something like that) I will be forced to fully change and I'll more than likely die." She finished, crossing her arms over her chest. Tsunade and Sakura were speechless.

"Hey, you asked-,"

"Have you ever been treated nicely?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Yeah, by the girl who is my best friend, named Yasha. I met her at a festival and we kicked off. It was years ago, though, so there wasn't as much pain. Oh, and I'm done talking for about a week. This is about more than all the words I've said within the five years I've been on the run," she sighed. Tsunade gave her a strange look and then got up, motioning Sakura to follow her, and walked out the door.

"Hey, do you know where Naruto is?" Gina called, but they made no sign of hearing. She laid her head back down and, becoming bored, began to drift back into sleep when…

"Hey, Gina, you awake?" Naruto's voice cut the silence. She snapped her head up off the pillow in surprise.

"Hey!" Her spirits lifted (oddly to her) when she saw him. She sat up and crossed her legs underneath the covers. She patted the bed to beckon him to sit next to her. He shook his head 'no' and stayed where he was, standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Fine," she answered shortly. "In fact, I'm getting up and- Gah!" she had begun to get out of the bed, but then she realized that she was in the white nightdress that the hospital put you in.

"EEP!" she squealed, ducking under the covers again.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"N-not you're fault," she said back, the only part visible now was her eyes up and her fingers, holding the blanket up. He sighed.

"Well, if you get dressed, Pervy Sage postponed my training session… if you're up to it," he said hesitantly.

"Heck I'm up to it! Let me get dressed!" He nodded and shut the door after he stepped back out into the hallway. Gina got up and threw on her clothes, and then she also put on her sweatshirt, even though it was warm. She braided her bangs on the right side of her face and wrapped her green ribbon around the braid.

"Hello there, Gina! So glad you could make it!" Jiraiya's voice met Gina as she walked to one of the training fields. Naruto and Kakashi (reading of course) were standing next to him.

"Just shut up," she heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey, Naruto, have you ever heard of respecting your elders?"

"Have you ever heard of respecting a woman?" Naruto countered. Gina found herself giggling. She stopped abruptly and shook her head. _What is up with me?_

"Hey Gina!" Naruto greeted when she reached him. "You ready to show us some of you're moves?"

"Sure. What are we working on?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just an old training that will require you and Naruto to take one bell from each of us. We both have two, which means that, you, Gina, have to take one from me, and one from Jiraiya. Same, Naruto," Kakashi finished. He put his book away, and raised his headband vertical on his forehead so that his right eye was uncovered. There was a scar down his eyelid and onto a bit of his cheek. He had a sharingan eye.

"That's not going to help you much," Gina informed him. She flicked a finger up, as in saying 'come here', and a plant wrapped itself around Kakashi's waist, bringing him into the air as it grew. A poof of smoke and it was a log. Substitution. She quickly glanced behind her, to her sides, in front, above. He wasn't there. She looked at the ground all around her.

"Bad move," she said, folding her arms. Naruto and Jiraiya heard a yelp and then the ground that was under Gina a second before, broke and Kakashi jumped out, followed by roots. One grabbed a bell, but it was a shadow clone. In another poof of smoke it was gone.

"Gina, I didn't say 'go' yet," Kakashi said from behind her with a kunai to her back.

"I know," her voice sounded but it wasn't from her. A little sprout that was rooted in the ground with other clumps of dirt grew until it was the form of Gina. She held an odd looking sword-like weapon in her hand. Naruto looked at it and it looked like ribbon. His eyes flashed up to her hair. Her ribbon was not in her hair.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you going to help me or what?" Gina called to him. He shook his head, and then got ready to fight with her. She motioned him to come closer as Kakashi retreated back to Jiraiya.

"So, what's our plan?" She asked as the bent closer together.

"I think that we should both team up on one, but have clones hiding so that if the other one comes from behind they can attack him," he said.

"Hm… that's a good plan."

"You sound surprised!"

"Maybe I am," she coughed. Standing up she made a hand sign and her ribbon turned into a huge sword that was as tall as she was.

"Well, ready Naruto?"

"Let's go for it!" He shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do or die**_

_**You'll never make me**_

_**Because the world **_

_**Will never take my (heart)**_

_**You can try; you'll never break me**_

_**We want it all, we're gonna play this (part)**_

_**Won't explain, or say I'm sorry**_

_**I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)**_

_**You're the chair, for all the broken**_

_**Lose it here, because it's too me**_

_**I'm just a man; I'm not a hero**_

_**Just a boy, whose meant to sing this (song)**_

_**I'm just a man; I'm not a hero**_

_**I**_

_**Don't**_

_**Care**_

_**We'll carry on**_

__Song: Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. (Listen to it)

"Grr… hurry up!" Gina muttered under her breath. She wanted to get out of Konoha. The training session with Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya had gone well, but Gina felt like she had overspent her visit. Tsunade had called her to her office a few minutes after they were done. Finally, Gina heard the fifth's high-heeled sandals down the hall. She walked into the room carrying a bag.

"Well Gin-chan, I heard that you beat Jiraiya and Kakashi within twenty minutes," she said, setting the bag down on her desk and sitting behind it. (Note: Gin-chan is Tsunade's nickname for her .).

"And…?"

"Jiraiya is one of the Legendary Sanin, like me, and Kakashi was once an Anbu Black Ops leader! Kakashi came and told me the story once you four were finished, and he thinks that you should be a Konoha Ninja," she said, handing the astonished girl the bag. Gina opened it and pulled out a new pair of sandals, weapon holsters and a Leaf Headband.

"You'll be a Jonin and then eventually higher than that."

"I-I… you know I can't stay," she moaned. Tsunade sighed.

"Well, you have to. And before you can find another reason to whine that you have to leave," Tsunade added before Gina could open her mouth, "you have to because 1) you are in danger if the Akatsuki are still lurking out there, and they are, 2) because how can I let such a skilled and wonderful girl leave knowing I may not see her ever again and, 3) You have people who care about you here," Tsunade raised her voice in attempt to get her point across.

"Like who? Who cares about me? The only thing I have done for you people is bring danger here, especially to Naruto! He should freakin' hate me!" Gina stood up. Tsunade did too.

"I care about you, Gina. Sakura does. We all do. Even Naruto and you know it!" she yelled.

"Well, why do you care?! You SHOULDN'T!" Gina yelled back at her.

"WELL WE DO! NOW SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND PUT THE DAMN HEADBAND ON, BEFORE I FORBID YOU OUT OF YOUR HOSPITAL ROOM!" Tsunade yelled louder. They glared at each other for a minute.

"I-I'm being selfish… I don't want to leave only for you're safety. Well that's a big part, but I-I… er…," she trailed off, wondering how to put into words what she meant.

"You don't want to have you're curse broken."

"Yeah, or anyone hurt if that happens! If I am forced to turn into my dragon state and I survive that, then I might hurt everyone. I think differently as a dragon… I think more superiorly of myself than of humans when I'm like that. Or at least that's how I remember it," she thought. She looked back up at Lady Fifth. Gina was not going anywhere. She picked up her headband, and tied it loosely around her neck.

"Even thought I would rather leave, I did dream that one day I would be able to live here," she said softly.

"Go find Naruto. I bet he'll be happy that you are staying," Tsunade laughed. Gina felt the corners of her lips turn up. She smiled again. _What is with me? If only Haru and Ayumu could see me…_ She shook her head, walking out of Lady Tsunade's office.

"Gina!" Naruto smiled and stood up when he saw her walk around the corner. He looked at her, and then at her neck to see the headband.

"You… you're a Konoha ninja now? Well I mean, you're good enough to be the Hokage, of course you are, but you're staying?" he stuttered.

"Yep. Isn't awesome that I am putting you in more danger now because I am living here?" she said sarcastically with a grin.

"You know that they were coming for me anyway," he turned serious. "So, are you going to be staying at Sakura's house?" he changed the subject.

"I don't know where I'm staying yet. I'll probably ask her if I can though," Gina sighed. She stood up and went to find Sakura. It didn't take long; she was at the hospital.

"Hey, Sakura? I was wondering-."

"Oh, Gina, I wanted to talk to you about something! I was wondering if you would like to stay at my place for a while until you get your own," Sakura smiled. Gina scowled.

"Did Naruto talk to you?"

"…yes."

"And why does he care?"

"Oh, you know, he likes you! You're his friend- er-," Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's fine, I've already suffered from someone saying they like me and want to be my friend. It won't happen again unless someone, like, tells me they love me," she gave an unsteady and awkward laugh. "But I'm safe because what idiot would say that," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So when are you finished with you're shift?"

"Uhm, soon. All I have to do is turn this clipboard in. I've told my mother that you will be staying with us, so you can go ahead there and put anything you have away," she scribbled something down on the clipboard and then stretched her arms. "Oh I forgot! Would you like to get dinner with a few other friends?" she asked.

"Uh… well, would they want me to?"

"Yeah! They all want to meet the mysterious girl who kicked Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya's asses," she and Gina laughed. "So do you just want to hang out here with me while I go and turn this in?" Gina smiled. It felt right to her to smile.

"Sure."

"Hey Gina! Sakura!" Naruto waved at them as they walked up to the little restaurant. Gina waved back.

"Are all the fifteen year old boys as hyper as him?" Gina asked Sakura.

"No," Sakura and Gina giggled. Gina looked at who was standing with him. There was a girl with long black hair and white eyes, dressed in a lilac and white hoodie who looked really shy, a boy who she already knew as Rock Lee (Naruto informed her), a boy with short brown hair dressed in black with a huge dog, a boy who looked like the girl except a little older with long black hair and white eyes too (_Hyugas?_ Gina thought), and a girl with her hair like pigtails but they were pulled into buns.

"So, this is the girl who beat a Sanin and a Jonin, hmm?" the boy with white eyes and long black hair asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I did," Gina shouted. They were still far away but she heard him. He seemed a little impressed (being a dragon in human form, she had incredible hearing and her eyesight is as good as a hawks and her sense of smell was better than a wolfs). She and Sakura stopped in front of the group.

"Gina, this is Hinata Hyuga," she pointed to they shy girl.

"Hello Gina-chan! Nice to meet you."

"You too," Gina managed to get out.

"Rock Lee," Sakura continued.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gina!" he said. She giggled.

"Same."

"Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru."

"Yo, what's up?" Kiba said. Akamaru barked and licked Gina. She scratched him behind his ears, smiling.

"Neji Hyuga," Sakura pointed to the boy who had made the comment earlier. He nodded.

"And Tenten."

"Hi Gina," she smiled.

"Well c'mon! I'm starving!" Naruto said impatiently, walking into the restaurant. Everyone followed him to a booth. Akamaru had to sit beside the table. He whimpered.

"Aw, it's alright," Gina (who was sitting at the end), said petting him. (**lol animal lover much!**)

"So Gina, how do you like them?" Sakura asked as they climbed into their beds. Sakura had two beds in her room (Why, neither know. The beds were bought together).

"They're really nice. I like them all. Especially Hinata; she's sweet. You know, I don't care anymore. If it means having great friends, then I don't care if the seal breaks." Gina smiled. It was worth it.

"Well, we better not let it break and if it does, you had better just live! I don't know what you are talking about all the time; people do like you!" Sakura scolded after she turned out the light. They didn't talk and soon Gina heard Sakura's steady breathing which meant she was asleep. Gina wasn't ready to go to bed. She hopped off her bed and opened Sakura's window. The breeze was nice. It was too hot, much too hot, in Sakura's room. Gina wasn't feeling well.

"I want ice," she breathed to herself. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen and got a bag of ice. She walked back up to the room, and felt chilly. _Oh no… not again! This happened when I met Yasha!_ She thought. She walked to the window and opened it.

"Gina?" Sakura whispered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Sorry, Sakura, I don't feel well so I was just opening the window," Gina sat down on her bed, feeling nauseous. She jumped up off the bed and ran to the bathroom and puked up all of that night's dinner.

"Gina?! Are you alright?!" Sakura appeared behind her.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright now-," she began to say, but heaved as she vomited more.

"I'll get you some medicine," Sakura said, turning on the light to the bathroom. Gina stood up, making sure she wasn't going to throw up again, and swished the awful taste out of her mouth. She was shaking, and her vision was blurry. She pressed the lever to flush the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, crawling back into bed.

"Gina?" Sakura came up the stairs with the medicine and juice, but Gina was asleep. She was quivering and moaning. Sakura felt her forehead, but as soon as she touched Gina, she yelped and brought her hand back quickly, like she had been burnt.

"I need to get Tsunade!" Sakura put on her clothes and hopped out the open window.

"Damn she's really sick! What could have caused this?" Tsunade said. Gina still wasn't conscious. It was morning and at the hospital. Gina had a fever of 105. Tsunade wrote down Gina's status and then set down the clipboard midway, clapping her hand on her forehead.

"The curse! Of course!" Tsunade mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner. It was taking its toll on her body.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura opened the door to the room where Gina was being healed, or at least where they were trying to heal her. Naruto was behind her.

"Is she alright?!" He asked, pushing past Sakura to Tsunade.

"She has a high fever, which is not a good sign. I don't know. She only has a fifty-fifty chance of living. We're trying to figure out if there is any medicine that can bring her fever down, but so far nothing has worked," Tsunade said with a grimace. Naruto looked down at Gina.

"It's the curse isn't it?" he said.

"… yeah it is," Tsunade confirmed.

"So… it's my fault…"

"No!" Sakura yelled from behind him. "It isn't! Gina talked to me and said that it was worth having the seal break if she had friends! I think that if she really didn't believe that she could make friends, then when you said you liked her it wouldn't have bothered her," Sakura explained. "It's not you're fault." Naruto looked back at Gina. Then, without looking at Tsunade or Sakura, he walked out of the door.

**So, I guess this is where this chapter is gonna stop. Sorry it took so long, I was having computer troubles. I needed like a new something in it so it was too slow to deal with. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon!**


	3. Eh this might take a while

**Hey this isn't the real chapter 3. Sorry, my computer is completely like dead. I tried to get on it to finish the 3****rd**** chapter and when I turned it on it took an hour and a half to just go to the main screen and then when I clicked on Microsoft office this thing popped up and was like "cannot open. Reboot computer". So I am on my mother's laptop and I have to redo the whole 3****rd**** chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so long! Hopefully it will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I actually gotted this chapter out! (pats on back) WOO! =D… sorry it took so freakin' long-- no... so FUCKING long .!**

**OK… so… here's chapter 3.**

**Pardon my grammar issues in the last chapters (if anyone noticed) I found a few mistakes and now I feel like a complete moron, because I am anal about grammar and spelling…! Grr! Anyway, sadly I do not own Naruto (/.\) and here's the next chapter ^.^!**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Gina shifted. _What is that annoying noise?_ She thought. Whatever it was, it woke her up. She was having a nice dream about her brother and sister too… And then reality hit her. Hadn't something happened last night? She forced her heavy eyelids to open, and a tiled ceiling came into focus. But before she could look around, a loud clatter made her jump.

"Lady Tsunade!" a voice shouted. Gina looked around to find herself in another hospital room. She internally groaned._ If I end up in another hospital ever again I think I'll shoot myself!_ She slowly sat up, but even so she felt light headed. Whoever had been in the room had dropped a clipboard, which was the loud noise that had startled her.

"Wait… why am I in a hospital room? Wasn't I at Sakura's?" she said to herself. Puzzled she looked around at the machines that filled the dim room. What were they for? She looked at all the cords that were trailing away from them and realized they were hooked up to her. Panicking her heart started to race and the annoying beeping noise became quicker. _Well that's my heart monitor… but why are there so many other machines in here?_ Then she heard voices. One was Tsunade's unmistakable voice and another was Sakura's, but Gina wasn't sure of the third voice. The door to the room flew open.

"Gina!" Sakura ran into the room and softly hugged her friend.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Gina asked. Her voice was hoarse.

"Don't you remember? You got sick. We didn't think you were going to make it," Sakura sighed with relief. "It's been three days." Gina groaned.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, she's not joking. And it's far from a joking matter," Tsunade stood next to Sakura. Shizune went and picked up the clipboard.

"Her readings say that she shouldn't have even been close to waking up. She should've been out for at least another four days," Shizune flipped through the papers that were on the clipboard, occasionally glancing up at Gina and the machines she was hooked up to.

"Really? I feel fine now," she looked at her arms at the needles that were stuck in her. "Can I take these out?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not? It's not like I need them anymore," she grumbled, picking at the tape that held the needle in place, but her mind wasn't really in the room. She was thinking. _So my curse has gotten that bad huh? _She thought about when she had met her friend Yasha. She had been so nice to Gina and that was the first time that her curse had ever acted upon her. But it wasn't nearly as bad as what had just happened. Her heart had ached a little bit with longing for a friend and she had gotten a high fever, but she hadn't been deathly ill. _But… I want to have a life… I want a family. Ya know what? Fuck you father. I WILL have a family whether you wanted me to suffer or not. I hope you burn in hell!_ The violent thought ran through her mind.

"Hey, Gina? Hellllooo?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Gina's face.

"Oh, what? Sorry I was just thinking."

"What about? Your heart rate was rising like you were nervous or something."

"Nothing… can I take _this_ stupid monitor off?" Gina pointed to her right index finger which had the pulse detector on it.

"NO. We still don't know if you're stable or not. Keep it on or you will be punished. Severely," Tsunade added.

"And what would that 'severe' punishment be?" Gina mocked.

"I know how much you hate the infirmary," was all Tsunade had to say. Gina pouted and folded her arms.

"I so hate this. You're deteriorating my will to stay in this village," she threatened Tsunade back. Everyone ignored her. After checking the machines with Shizune one more time, Tsunade and her assistant left the room.

"Gina we were so worried. You should've seen Naruto," Sakura sat down on the bed and crossed her legs.

"What about him?" Gina asked. She tried to sound like she didn't care, but in truth she REALLY cared.

"He's depressed. Girl, I think he likes you!" Sakura giggled. Gina rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. He thinks it's his fault you were so sick," Sakura turned serious. She looked down at her now folded hands and her eyes unfocused.

"Hey. _You _alright?" Gina poked her in the side.

"Ah! Yeah sorry. So are you really feeling better now?" Sakura changed the subject. Gina shrugged. _I probably would feel even better if Naruto came to visit…_ Gina found herself thinking. _Gah! Just stop thinking!_ She scolded herself yet again.

"Where's Naruto now?" was what came out of Gina's mouth, much to her surprise.

"I don't know… but I don't think he's going to hang out around you anymore… I'm going to try and talk him into visiting you though, if you would like," Sakura offered.

"Well, I don't wanna be in this stupid hospital anymore. Can't you ask Lady Tsunade to let me out?" Gina begged.

"NO! Gina don't even think about taking your monitors and IV's off either! We'll know if you are trying to get out again," Sakura lectured. Gina rolled her eyes again and Sakura got off the bed.

"Well a nurse is probably going to bring you something to eat if you are hungry. Do you want anything?" Sakura asked. Gina shook her head 'no'.

"Hun, you should eat something. It seemed like you puked up a whole cow last night," Sakura informed.

"Not now. What time of day is it anyway?" Gina asked, looking at the windows. The blinds were closed and the curtains were drawn so she couldn't see out.

"It's like… four in the morning," Sakura glanced outside the room at the hallway clock. "Try and sleep some more alright?" Sakura smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gina laid her head back down on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Then she looked at the wall. And then the other wall.

"I can't fall asleep!" she muttered, carefully shifting her position so she wouldn't rip the IV's out. She tried to get her mind to focus on nothing, but images of her brother and sister popped into her head. Old, faded memories began to replay themselves…

_"Gina! Gina!" her mother's voice called from their little house. "Lunch is ready dear. Could you go and get your brother, sister and father? They were training in the backyard when I last saw them," Gina walked down the stairs of her family's small three bedroom house. Small but peaceful… or so it was for her family. _

_"Sure Momma!" four year old Gina skipped to the back door. _

_"Papa! Ayumu! Haru! Momma made lunch!" Gina opened the back door that led to their rather large 'garden'. It was more of a forest than a garden, for the huge butterfly bushes and cherry blossom trees that grew there covered the whole backyard along with smaller bushes and flowers. For a small house, the plot of land it was on was rather large at four acres. _

_"Ginny!" Ayumu hopped up from sitting with his sister and father and wrapped his little sister in a hug. Haru, too, hopped up to join them._

_"Gina! Why are you out here?" her father's sharp tone ruined the siblings moment._

_"Momma said to come and get you for lunch…" she said quietly. Why was her father always so harsh towards _her_?_

_"Papa don't be mad at Gina-chan. We were about to break for lunch anyway," Haru said, grabbing her sister's hand and towing her towards the house._

_"Alright. I'm sorry. But Haru can you and Ayumu go on ahead? I need to speak to Gina," their father said. Hesitantly and slowly Haru and Ayumu walked back to the house, the whole time glancing over their shoulders. Only once they were inside the house and the door was shut did he grab Gina's hand and tow her back into the little forest. _

_"Gina I have told you that you do not interrupt your siblings training!" he hissed at the young girl once they were at the back of the little forest. _

_"But Momma-,"_

_"Don't 'but Momma' me! You just don't want your siblings to continue to be successful unlike you! If you ever interrupt again especially with a pitiful excuse that your mother told you I will punish you severely."_

_"But Papa-," Gina began to say but her father slapped her little face before she could get the rest of her sentence out. Tears stinging her eyes she looked up in shock at her father. _

_"Don't even try you little liar. I regret ever having you. Now I am going in for lunch and you had better not come in while I am having a good moment with my family. I don't want you ruining my time. Now when Momma asks why you didn't come to lunch you had better just tell her that you were too busy playing with your forest than to eat," he left Gina crying on the garden floor in a patch of lupines, bleeding hearts and dragon snaps. Petals from the cherry trees fell like snow on her, comforting her. At least her plants loved her; the entire garden was hers. She had made it after all._

_The next day Gina was playing with her cherry tree blossoms and the leafy ivy that grew up some of the trees along the little bridge that was placed in the middle of the garden over the stream that split it in half. She was practicing her own little ninjutsus that her father had never taken the time to teach her. _

_"Gina!" her father's voice once again ruined her time. "Go in the house. I am here for my daily training. And stop ruining the plants; it's bad enough that they have someone like you who represents their element," he grabbed her thin, little arm and shoved her roughly in the direction of the house. _

_"Ouch!" she cried out as she tripped over her own feet in her hurriedness to get away from her father._

_"Don't be such a baby! If you were anything like your brother and sister you wouldn't be crying right now; in fact you would have been up and in the house by now!" he picked her up again and rudely set her on her feet. "And wipe those tears away. Your mother wouldn't like to see you cry," he turned around and began to stretch himself. But when he didn't hear Gina's little footsteps walking away from him he turned around again._

_"Why are you still here?!" he asked enraged. "You are pissing me off! I don't want Haru or Ayumu coming out here! Get going!" he lifted his foot to give her small back a shove. But before the bottom of his large foot touched Gina, a root form one of the cherry trees shot up out of the ground and wrapped itself around his ankle so he wasn't able to move it. Unbalanced, he fell to the ground._

_"Why you-!" he grabbed a kunai knife out of his pocket and sharply hacked at the root._

_"Papa, what did I ever do to you?!" Gina's normally quiet voice shouted. Startled by the volume of her voice, he stared at her for a moment. _

_"How dare you use that tone with me!" his face reddened up with rage. He hacked the rest of the root off and picked Gina up by the scruff of her little kimono dress._

_"I haven't done anything to you! I'm a little girl- I'm too weak and scared of you to even look you in the eye!" she yelled, her speech sounding much older. A feeling of fire was erupting from her emotions; from her feelings that had been ignored and covered up by love. Even though she had never once had a kind word from her father, she had forced herself into loving him to the point where she actually did. She always thought of the pros instead of the cons to him being her father. But now, she completely hated him. And before this event, she hadn't even known the meaning of 'hate'._

_"That's it! I was waiting to use this on you until it was perfected, but it is close enough!" he pressed her against the trunk of a cherry tree and from the collar of her kimono he hung her by stabbing his kunai through it to the tree. She kicked out her little legs and thrashed her arms but she couldn't get herself loose. Her father began making hand signs and chanting something. In a matter of seconds he was done and a type of force field was surrounding them._

_"Now nobody can hear you," he said before making a few more hand signs. His right hand was glowing with black light. Scowling at Gina, he lifted his hand to her head. He grasped her small skull easily with his big hand and said a few more words._

_"SEAL!" he shouted at last. Pain exploded from where the palm and fingertips of his hand were placed on her head. It was spiting her head apart, she knew it. But the pain then traveled down to her heart and then the rest of her body. White hot needles and knives were stabbing her; she was in a pit of boiling oil and acid ran down her face; she was going to die, and nobody was going to save her. But then the pain stopped. Her father yanked the kunai out of the tree and she fell to the ground, whimpering. A metallic, rusty, salty taste flooded her mouth, and she just shut her eyes willing the horrid memory to go away…_

"NO!" Gina screamed out loud. She sat up straight in her hospital bed, realizing that she had fallen asleep to the wretched memory. Tears were pouring down her face. She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her hands on her head.

"Why was I born? Why did that horrible father have to have me?" she whimpered out loud. A sudden knock on the door startled her. She didn't answer, but made her sobs quieter.

"Gina?" a voice that she had longed to hear for the whole day asked, opening the door. Naruto walked into her room and shut the door behind him. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She shook her head. She heard his footfalls on the floor get closer and then the bed shifted next to her as he sat down. She looked up at him through her bangs which had fallen over her face, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"No! No stay!" she threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest and let out a loud sob. She felt his arms wrap around her, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get so sick. I didn't know…" he whispered.

"It's not your fault. It's _his_ fault!" she tried her best to hiss out the sentence, but it came out in a hiccup instead. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking up at Naruto, she asked, "Where have you been anyway?"

"Well… I… uhm…" he stuttered. "I felt bad so I didn't want to see you and I didn't think you would want to see me… but Sakura said you did," he blushed.

"Well I'm glad you came. I was missing my best friend," she smiled, and Naruto stared at her. "What?" she added quickly, her smile disappearing.

"Nothing… I was just thinking you're pretty when you smile. Er…" he put his hand on his mouth.

"I'm fine. It's not like every single thing is going to affect me!" she laughed. Her laugh reminded him of wind through a forest--- Beautiful, but could and would vanish at any second.

"Well… I have a mission that Granny Tsunade wants us to go on. I wanted to say bye to you also. It's about my friend Gaara. And she said that there is someone who is going to come and visit you because she is depressed about whatever this problem is," Naruto said. Gina gave him a puzzled look.

"What time is it?" she sniffled, and then looked around the room for any tissues. She pointed to them and Naruto got up to get her one, saying "It's like noon. Your friend should be here tomorrow," he tossed her the box of tissues which she easily caught. He walked to the doorway.

"See you later!" he smiled, his blue eyes almost glowing. Pain seared Gina's heart again and she almost gave herself a heart attack thinking that she was going to be sick again, but then she realized she was just upset that he was leaving.

So, Gina was bored. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere or do anything besides sit and read, but she was so restless that even reading didn't sound good. She decided to play with plants. She looked at the one on her bedside table and thought of all the fun things she could make it do. She asked it to grow three feet with a flick of her finger, and the little plant shot up in the air. She asked it to bloom also and bursts of bright color erupted from the half open buds. But still it wasn't fun to be inside. She wanted to see the sky and take a nap on one of the oak or pine trees that covered the village. She concentrated on looking outside.

She thought about a way she could escape again, but since she had already scared the shit out of everyone she would obey them this _once_. But still she wanted to be outside. There had to be a way. And then when she thought about it, duh! She could use her plants! She remembered a jutsu that she had used once before and then forgotten about. It was originally to be for spying on the trackers that were following her, but right now she just wanted the feeling of being outside. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra to her mind's eye. She made a few hand seals and whispered "Arbor Ocula" and then she was seeing the world from outside the hospital.

"It works!" she breathed. She looked around at everything as if she was not bound by a body. She flew through the grass… or more her sight switched from blade to blade of grass. She spotted a tree and her sight flew up its trunk and gained a three-sixty view of what was surrounding the tree. Back in the room Gina was smiling. "It works! It works!" she gasped again, laughing. But before she could let her vision wander farther into the village, a knock on her door startled her. Her eyes snapped open. Her heart monitor sped up a little.

"Come in!" she said, silently cursing that whoever it was, had to disturb her from her greatest jutsu. The door slid open and Gina was staring into clear blue eyes. Gina's own green eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Ignoring the tugging from the needles of the IV's, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and she stood up.

"Gina?!" the person in the doorway gasped.

"Yasha?!" Gina yelped. She pulled the IV's out of her hand and arm and pulled the heart monitor off. She nearly tackled her friend.

"Gina! What are you doing here?" the white haired girl exclaimed, hugging her friend back.

"They found me inside their border like a mile from the gates. I'm too clumsy; I hurt myself," Gina smiled. Yasha gave a small, sad looking smile and then looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" Gina asked. A tear slipped down Yasha's face, and she sniffled. Gina led her over to the bed and sat her down.

"Gaara was kidnapped!" she buried her face in her hands. Gina gave her a puzzled look.

"…Who?" Gina asked. Yasha looked up at her in disbelief.

"Right, you haven't been in a village for so long. He's the Kazekage of Suna," Yasha gave another weak smile. Gina stared at her as if she had gone insane.

"You… in the _desert_ village? You were born in a village that had snow all year round!" Gina gasped. Yasha even _looked_ like snow. She had white hair, as said, clear blue eyes and very, very, VERY pale skin. She was also fragile looking like a snowflake, yet she was the only person Gina knew who was just as, if not more powerful, than her.

"Well, I guess you could say I fell in love," she sighed. Gina rolled her eyes.

"With who?"

"… Gina, think about it; I'm crying because Gaara is gone," Yasha gave her a little glare as more tears ran down her face.

"You know I'm good at everything but human interaction… unless I'm with you," Gina smiled, stroking her friend's hair. "Are you alright?" she added.

"Well… we know it was the Akatsuki that took him. And I don't know if you know that he is a Jinchuuriki. But they have been after all the Jinchuuriki and they are taking the demons in their bodies out. But it kills the host," she broke into sobs, resting her head on Gina's shoulder. But Gina did not say anything to comfort Yasha because of what the white haired girl just said. _But Naruto's a Jinchuuriki! And he is going to help Gaara… then they might capture him!_ Gina's mind raced. She shook the thoughts out of her head, and wrapped her arms around Yasha.

"It will be alright. And you know what? In a few days when we know that Naruto's team got to Suna then I'll use this jutsu I… just perfected to see if he is alright," Gina comforted her. With her face still buried in Gina's shoulder, she nodded. Sitting up and sniffling, she looked Gina in the eye.

"Wow you've changed! Last time I saw you your hair was long! You chopped it all off I see…" Yasha ran her fingers through Gina's hair.

"Ha! Your hair got longer!" Gina played with some of Yasha's silvery white hair. Yasha ruffled Gina's hair, and soon they were pulling and screwing up each other's hair. They were laughing. They were two girls who were both from a hateful father. Fathers that had tried to kill them. Yasha's story began when she was born. Like her lover, Gaara, she had been experimented on when young, and had killed her mother because of her kekkei genkai when she was in her mother's womb. Her kekkei genkai was the most amazing thing Gina had ever seen. But not only was that what amazed Gina. Her friend was a demon, or considered one. That was what she was experimented with. They had made her something that no child deserved to be. The white haired girl had run away with a loved friend since her older brother, Kabuto, had run away to work for Orochimaru. But sadly her friend was killed by the assassins who were sent after her, so she was alone for years to come. Gina had met her during that time when they were eleven years old, but the happiness had only lasted for a week. They had to part ways again and hadn't met since.

So they sat there and comforted each other. Until three days went by. Then everything went wrong… but not like it wasn't before.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alrighty, I think that Naruto and the others will be in Suna by now don't you? Hell maybe they've already found him!" Gina said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible. Yasha, however, was the one being pessimistic. Which was weird; normally it was Gina being overly PESSIMISTIC and YASHA being overly OPTIMISTIC.

"Oh… I'm so worried about him. I miss him…! He had better be alright. I don't know if I can live without him!" Gina's white haired friend whimpered.

"I am positive that Gaara is fine! Now shush so I can concentrate and figure out if I am right," she was about to use the jutsu when Yasha let out a worried whine. "Oh, and I am always right." Gina started the jutsu and flew through the trees and plants in the direction of Suna's desert. But before she got close, she caught a glimpse of Pakkun, one of Kakashi's ninja hounds, so she turned her plant vision to the track he was on.

"Guy!" Pakkun yelled, meeting up with Team Guy. Lee, Neji and Tenten stopped before their team leader did.

"Follow me to team Kakashi," Pakkun took off in the direction he had come from. So Gina followed them, and found herself on a small river. There was a huge boulder blocking what seemed to be a cave in the huge cliff that was on the opposite bank of the river from Gina. She looked under the red arch, and saw Kakashi, Sakura, an old woman and Naruto. Her heart swelled automatically, but she mentally kicked the feeling out of her. This was for Yasha. Not her. For what seemed like hours she sat there, floating in the trees as Team Guy split up to look for the barrier scrolls in different directions. Kakashi hopped up onto the huge rock that was the entrance and Sakura jogged a few yards away, ready to make an entrance for themselves. Gina heard Guy's voice through the radio, as faint as it was, and Kakashi ripped off the paper. Sakura sprinted toward the boulder and punched it, reducing it to chunks of rock. Naruto and the old woman hopped into the new opening, following Kakashi and Sakura. Gina wanted to get in closer, but she couldn't without any plants to see through. So she had to rely on her sense of hearing.

"YOU---! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SITTING?!" she heard Naruto's furious voice. Shit… something was wrong. With Gaara.

"Ah, so _that's_ the Jinchuuriki Itachi was talking about," a voice said in an "Oh, I get it now!" tone.

"GET OFF HIM! GAARA! Why the hell are you just laying there?!"

"Naruto! You know as well as I do… he's not…" Kakashi's voice attempted to calm Naruto. Gina felt her throat tighten. No… no! The man that Yasha loved could not be dead! And Gina was not going to be the one to tell her! Back in Gina's body, she could feel a weird feeling in her eyes, so she ended the jutsu and opened her eyes. The forest and river were gone, and she was back in the stupid hospital bed that she had been stuck in for God knows how long.

"So?" Yasha's sweet voice broke the silence.

"I need to talk to Tsunade!" Gina said immediately. She ripped the last IV out of her flesh as she hopped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"LADY TSUNADE! YO?! Where's the Hokage?!" Gina stopped a random nurse.

"I-I'm not sure, why? Are you in trouble?"

"Not me. Just- Look, have you seen her or not?"

"No…" and Gina was off running again. She turned a corner and smacked right into somebody.

"Ouch, sorry- Shizune!!!" Gina looked up at the Hokage's assistant. She began to scold her for being out of bed, but Gina interrupted her by asking where Tsunade was.

"She's down the hall… why?"

"Okay, show me where she is. I think the Kazekage is dead," she whispered. Shizune gasped, and instantly lead Gina to the patient's room where Lady Tsunade was.

"Lady Tsunade! Gina-chan has something to tell you!" Shizune burst into the room.

"Well this had better be good…" Tsunade growled. She did not approve of Gina being out of bed and off her IV.

"Hell it is! I need to talk to you in your office or someplace private," Gina explained, urgency coating her voice. Tsunade hesitated before nodding and excusing herself from the patient.

"Shizune, please finish up here for me," and she walked out of the room with Gina following her.

"Alright, what is it. Just whisper it to me," Tsunade said when they were in a vacant hallway. Lowering her voice, Gina whispered all that she had seen and heard through her jutsu.

"Shit. This is not good…" Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, but it can't-," Gina was going to say that he couldn't be dead, but was interrupted by a cry. She looked in the direction of where it came and saw a flicker of motion disappear behind the corner. And it was white.

"Yasha!" Gina yelled, running down the hallway to where her friend disappeared. Well this was just peachy. Yasha was the fastest person Gina had ever met, _without_ using her jutsu. Even though her friend had disappeared from view, Gina could still hear her sobs. She followed on hearing. Yasha's sobs led out of the building and down the streets, onto a roof top and towards the gates. _Oh Yasha! Don't go through the gates because they aren't going to let me follow without trouble!_ Gina thought. Well they had just better let her through this time. Gina hopped onto the last of the rooftops her friend had traveled on, and she could see her white hair. She was catching up. Hopping down from the building she sprinted as fast as she could to the gates.

"Hey!" one of the guards yelled at the girls, but they kept going.

"Yasha!" Gina yelled as her white haired friend took off into the trees. Gina collapsed. She still wasn't very functional since she had gotten sick when it came to her Taijutsu. Gasping for air, Gina stood back up and used her plants to follow at a slower pace. Yasha was heading towards the waterfall. Gina sped up. The pale girl was now at the TOP of the waterfall. _Shit!_ And then Yasha let herself fall. Gina opened her eyes and ran faster then she had ever run (even from the Akatsuki) to stop her friend.

"Yasha!" Gina shouted once again. Her friend splashed into the pool and began to drift away. Gina ran up to the bank of the river to go and get her friend, but then Yasha from under water froze the surface of the river.

"Oh no! Yasha! I know you can hear me! What about me? You just going to leave me here on this planet all alone?!" Tears leaked out of Gina's eyes. She walked out onto the ice… and stomped with her foot, punching a hole and shattering the ice. Gina hopped from little ice berg to ice berg and found her white haired friend. Gina dragged her out of the water and flung her over her shoulder, hopping back to shore. She laid her friend down on her side and hit her in the middle of her shoulder blades twice, causing Yasha to throw up all the water she had inhaled.

"Yasha! What if Gaara isn't dead? What if what I saw was wrong! It's stupid to go and kill yourself when you don't know the details!" Gina cried. Yasha sat up, a dull look to her eyes.

"I know he's dead. I can feel it," she whispered. Gina leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her cold, wet friend. Yasha just sat there.

"Hey, where's my friend? You there?" Gina waved her hand in front of Yasha's blank stare. Like a robot, Yasha stood up and turned back in the direction of the village. Gina got up and walked next to her, with her arm draped over her shoulders back to the road.

"Yaaaashaaa-chaaaan! Yasha? C'mon you HAVE to eat something. It's been one and a half days!" Gina complained. Since Gina had stopped her friend from killing herself she hadn't done anything but sit by the window and sleep.

"Hey, he's the Kazekage. I don't think he died that easily. Even if he… was hurt I bet my life that he is fine now. YASHA! SAY SOMETHING!" Gina moaned. Even bitching and complaining wasn't getting a _noise_ out of the pale girl.

"…I'll check again. I'll see if he's alright…" Gina said hesitantly. Yasha's eyes flicked over to Gina for a split second before resuming their position looking straight ahead out the window.

"A-alright," Yasha's voice, hoarse from not being used, whispered.

"Okie-dokie, hold on a minute or two," Gina walked over to the bed in the infirmary and sat down, facing Yasha and the chair she sat in. She started her jutsu and followed the trail she had gone to see them before. Nobody. She spread out her plant vision and hovered above the trees, floating here and there. Finally she came upon a field, and she saw silhouettes of people. Her sight flew along the long green grass that was growing until she came upon Naruto's squad and Team Guy. Naruto looked like he had been crying, and the old woman who had been with them was walking over to Gaara's body. She knelt down and placed her old, wrinkled hands on Gaara's chest. A small blue light enveloped her hands as she let her chakra flow into the body. _Oh! That's not healing…_ Gina thought, puzzled. But the light began to disappear as the old woman's chakra did.

"Here; use my chakra," Naruto knelt down across from the woman. She hesitated before instructing him to place his hands on top of hers, and he did. Minutes passed, and both the old woman and Naruto were getting really worn. They must have battled to get the Kazekage back from the Akatsuki. And then, the old woman collapsed.

"Granny Chiyo!" Sakura gasped, running to her side. She held the woman in her arms. Naruto, though was looking at Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara? You're alright now!"

And the two teams were surrounded by Suna were there for their Kazekage. From the spot in the grass where Gina was, it looked like a hundred ninja, but she knew that it couldn't be that many. Could it? Would so many people go after one person? Gaara sat up, bringing her attention back to him. He was alive! Yasha would be so happy! Gina released her jutsu, feeling the effects of it right away. It was really exhausting.

"Gina… I… I feel different. Like everything is going to be alright," Yasha was saying when Gina's conscience was back in the hospital room.

"It is! He's alright!" Gina smiled. Yasha squealed and jumped up to hug Gina.

"Thank you for saving me from myself. What would Gaara have done if I was gone over a… a… misunderstanding I guess," she laughed. Gina hugged her friend back, happy that she was.

"Oh, and _by the way_, remember what you said when you were walking onto the ice? 'You are just going to leave me on this planet all alone?' Well you aren't alone! Neither of us are anymore," Yasha's tone held the 'as-a-matter-of-fact' sound. Gina smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you found someone to love who loves you back. I wish I could… but if that happened, my curse would break and not only would it hurt me but it would hurt whoever told me they loved me!" Gina took a breath.

"Oh shut up! You know you will find someone to love… and you WON'T die I know it! Oh, and if you do, I won't forgive you. HA!" Yasha's chipper mood was back. _Wow just half an hour ago she was depressed. How can she get out of that state so fast, even if her lover IS alive?_ Gina wondered.

"Well if YOU had died, I would have killed you," Gina laughed back.

"Well---wait, how would you do that if I am already dead?" And so they bickered. Life was back to… well it's not really normal now is it?

**Yeah... sorry about the horrible chapters. -_-' but hey, I got some information on the story out! =D It will get better (hopefully) soon. R&R PEOPLE!**


	6. Hey, sorry!

Hey, I'm sorry I won't be updating for a while because I have been sick with mono for the past three and a half months, so I am extremely tired and I have a shit load of homework that I need to make up within the next two weeks so I will not be writing anymore anytime soon. Sorry, but hopefully I will get better soon!!!

Cya


End file.
